


Os Sentimentos de Irmãos

by Lahi (LadyEclipse)



Category: One Piece
Genre: familia, irmãos, visitar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEclipse/pseuds/Lahi
Summary: O passar dos anos pode separar as pessoas, mas os sentimentos de irmãos não. — mesmo separados, eles tentam várias maneiras de se reunir, independente da situação que se encontram, tentando de tudo voltar como eram antes e se lembrar dessas recordações.Os irmãos são tudo uns para os outros...
Kudos: 1





	Os Sentimentos de Irmãos

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem.

Quando o mundo todo soube da morte do Ace e do Barba Branca, foi um choque — muitos não sabiam como iria ser a nova era de piratas, sem terem esta principal figura que é importante; muitos o idolatrava, desde do tempo que Roger estava vivo e navegava pelo o mar.

Mas estas perdas, trouxe muita tristeza aos membros do Barba Branca, como a família Dadan, os membros de Chapéu de Palha, mas principalmente foi para Luffy e Sabo, os irmãos de criação de Ace.

Um deles assistiu isso tudo de perto, de como eles morreram — Barba Branca salvando seus filhos, mesmo com todas as aquelas feridas.

Morreu com honra, dizendo palavras que espantaram a todos — muitos não esperavam que existisse mesmo o One Piece. Já Ace foi proteger o seu querido irmão Luffy da morte. Para ele, o outro é tudo, e queria que ele conquistasse aquilo que deseja. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele se despedia do seu irmão porque sabia que não havia cura para a sua enorme ferida nas costas. Falou para dizer às pessoas que cuidaram deles, que os mandava cumprimentos.

Mas já o outro descobriu da maneira mais terrível — pelo o jornal e no esconderijo dos Revolucionários, longe de tudo e de todos, principalmente dos seus irmãos que nem sabia que ele se encontra vivo. Mas quando viu a notícia, a fala sobre os seus eternos irmãos, ficou angustiado, triste, por não ter estado lá para impedir de acontecer àquela tragédia. Era o seu dever de protegê-los, e mesmo que Ace fosse mais velho do que Luffy, ele queria ter protegidos os dois, já que sempre desejou, desde do dia da sua falsa morte, de encontrar todos no futuro que estava por vir.

— Por que isso teve de acontecer?! — Sabo gritou com angústia, com o que aconteceu na guerra.

— Se acalme, Sabo! Por que você está assim, por causa desta notícia?! — perguntou Koala, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar o seu companheiro de equipe e chefe da segunda divisão.

— Não conseguiu... O Ace e Luffy são os meus irmãos, e um deles acabou morrendo! — respondeu já caído no chão, e sem esperar qualquer reposta da outra, continuou. — Eu não pude fazer nada, porque eu não sabia que Luffy ia se envolver na guerra com o objetivo de salvar Ace, e Dragon impediu que eu soubesse disso senão podia acabar ainda pior do que já está.

— Luffy não é o filho do nosso chefe Dragon? — perguntou uma voz desconhecida de alguns companheiros desta divisão.

— Isso quer dizer que o Sabo é irmão de Luffy, igual ao filho do Roger, que mostraram na guerra? Esta família é mesmo forte. — falou outra voz desconhecida do mesmo grupo.

— Todos podem ficar calados?! Não veem que ele não se encontra bem agora? — ralhou Koala, apontando para o seu chefe, para outros verem o estado dele.

Depois deste acontecimento sobre a perda do irmão do Sabo, o mesmo sabia que o seu irmão mais novo estava vivo em algum lado na Grand Line, mas se encontrava longe por uns dias da sua tarefa diária.

Dragon permitiu que Sabo tivesse algum descanso para que pudesse honrar o seu eterno irmão, que vai sempre estar na mente de ambos.

Passaram alguns dias, desde tudo da Guerra e do jornal a mostrar os acontecimentos do mesmo, mas agora se encontrava tudo calmo. Todos os membros do Chapéu de Palha estavam separados e longe uns dos outros, mas tentavam de tudo para se reunir e apoiar o seu capitão Luffy, neste momento difícil que está sendo complicado para ele. Só que muitos não estavam esperando outro jornal, com o aparecimento de Luffy ao Quartel da Marinha, fazendo uma homenagem a quem morreu, tocando 16 vezes o sino — ele trazia um buquê de flores e com uma mensagem para os seus companheiros, que só eles que iriam perceber o significado dela.

Muitos ficaram em choque pelo que o Chapéu de Palha fez no Quartel da Marinha, mas também ficaram felizes por ele aparecer vivo. No final de tudo, a notícia chegou à sua tripulação; todos captaram a mensagem do código que o capitão deixou. Concordaram logo com tudo e decidiram que vão treinar duro por dois anos, e reunir todos de novo com o objetivo em mente de ficar mais forte e proteger aquele que adoram.

No esconderijo, todos os membros presentes estavam reunidos à espera dos outros membros que estavam para chegar da missão...

— Falta o Sabo! Como sempre, chega atrasado. — cochichou um dos membros de outra divisão, que tem sempre uma rivalidade com o mesmo.

— O que você estava falando? — Sabo apareceu ao lado do mesmo; este que tinha acabado de chegar puxou a pessoa que falara agora pouco e o encarou com irritação.

— Como chegou aqui?! — questionou surpreso, já que não estava esperando o surgimento repentino dele.

— Façam pouco barulho aí atrás! — exclamou um dos membros da primeira divisão.

Ao longe já se via a carruagem aonde vinha os membros que faltava; eles pararam a frente do líder que os guiava. Um saiu primeiro e abriu a porta da carruagem onde saiu os membros, e depois uma mulher que muitos se surpreenderam por ser a Nico Robin.

— Nico Robin, a “Filha do Diabo” que pertence à tripulação do Chapéu de Palha? — murmurou um dos membros, em estado de choque, por vê-la viva e em cores.

— Seja bem-vinda, Robin. Sinta-se a vontade, como se tivesse no navio da sua tripulação. —Dragon a recebeu educadamente.

— Obrigada. — agradeceu a nossa adorável arqueóloga. Todos deram as boas vindas a ela, e Sabo teve que se conter para não perguntar sobre o Luffy, já que muitos ali, sem ser a segunda divisão e o próprio Dragon, não sabem que ele é o irmão do mesmo. E isso também ia ficar pior, por ele ser filho de um nobre.

Na sala do líder, estava ele conversando com Robin — Dragon já tinha mandado um do seu companheiro de confiança chamar Sabo e Koala. Como conhecia bem o outro, sabia que ele quer muito conversar com Robin sobre o seu irmão.

— Mandou nos chamar? — perguntaram o chefe e a sub da segunda divisão.

— Chamei sim! Como já sei como são, mandei que viessem cá. — respondeu ele, com a sua tranquilidade.

Os dois adentraram na sala já com a permissão dada. Não se surpreenderam ao encontrar Robin lá dentro, porque sabiam que ela ia direto para o escritório, conversar a sós com o líder, sem interrupções. Só que não sabia que ia ser logo chamado ali para conversar com ela — Sabo pensou que ia conseguir falar com ela só mais a noite.

— Robin, eu quero te apresentar Sabo, que é como um filho para mim, e a Koala que toma conta dele para não fazer asneiras como os seus dois irmãos. — apontou Dragon, a cada um apresentado. Com esta pequena informação, Robin tentou formular o que foi dito.

— Prazer em te conhecer! Parece que você quer perguntar algo. — Robin já tinha ideia que ele era irmão do seu capitão, então ela só queria confirmar.

— Acho que você já deve ter percebido; sou irmão de criação de Luffy, como também de Ace que agora descansa em paz. Eu quero saber como está Luffy e a forma que todos separaram. — Sabo falou apressado, pois queria logo sentir sua mente e o corpo um pouco menos pesado, se livrando destas preocupações.

— Então, você cresceu com eles? Deve ter sido bons momentos que passaram. Como hei de explicar, antes de nós nos separarmos estavam todos bem; a maneira que todos nós fomos separados pela Akuma no Mi do Kuma foi horrível. Nós desaparecemos um por um, e cada um foi para uma ilha diferente; uns fora da Grand Line. Depois disso, não sabíamos nada uns dos outros. Só quando vimos o jornal, soubemos o que se passou com Ace. Sei que deve ter sido horrível para vocês dois. Agora, com o jornal que recebemos a mensagem que devemos nos reunir daqui a dois anos, e com este objetivo devemos treinar para ficarmos fortes, para que nada disso volte a se repetir! — esclareceu, contando muito mais que Sabo tinha pedido.

— Obrigado! Agora estou mais tranquilo! E ainda bem que agora ele está a salvo e bem. — agradeceu já se sentindo mais a vontade.

— Robin, você quer ficar por aqui, estes dois anos, para treinar conosco? O que achas? — Dragon propôs, com a sua cara de serenidade.

— Dragon, como irei te agradecer por tudo que você está fazendo, desde que os seus membros se encontraram na ilha que tem neve? E sim! Vou aceitar, pois eu quero ganhar mais conhecimentos. — respondeu com toda a sua calma, mesmo estando à frente dele.

Via algumas semelhanças dele com Luffy; realmente são pai e filho — o olhar sério é igual um do outro.

Já com tudo conversado na sala, os três saíram e se dirigiram para uma sala da segunda divisão. Dragon recomendou a Robin que ficasse acompanhada por Sabo e Koala; que eles iam mostrar tudo. Este também foi outro objetivo que o líder os trouxe à sala.

Foram agora para a sala da divisão deles, para deixar Robin no quarto para descansar da longa viaja que ela fez. Enquanto isso, os outros Chapéu de Palha estavam treinando duramente, já mais aliviados por saber que o seu capitão está bem e não está sozinho.

Ao longo destes dois anos, muita coisa mudou nas vidas de ambos — os Chapéus de Palha, como os Revolucionários e os acompanhantes que os treinaram onde descobriram muitas coisas novas nos seus ensinamentos e novos lugares, tornaram mais responsáveis e maduros.

Tiveram que partir para se reunirem com os seus companheiros na data que marcaram — era no mesmo local onde foram separados no Arquipélago Sabaody. Agradeceram tudo que fizeram por eles, já que se tornaram pessoas importantes para cada um deles.

Sabo descobriu onde se encontrava enterrado o seu irmão Ace — ele só ainda não foi visitá-lo, porque prometeu a si próprio que só ia lá quando tivesse a notícia do retorno da tripulação Chapéu de Palha.

Ele contava o que tinha passado desde que foi embora, naquele tempo, e que todos achavam que ele estava morto e como foi salvo dela.

Em Sabaody, tudo pode estar calmo, mas também havia confusão porque muitos deles achavam que os Chapéus de Palha estavam mortos, já que não tinha havido mais aparecimentos deles. Mas eles estão enganados sobre isso, já que eles se encontravam debaixo de seus narizes. Nunca se pode julgar a melhor tripulação desta geração de piratas porque são completamente diferentes das outras.

Logo quando descobriram que os verdadeiros Chapéus de Palha estavam vivos e na ilha, no mesmo dia saíram jornais com os anúncios do retorno da tripulação que nunca mais tinha ouvindo falar desde aqueles acidentes na ilha e na guerra.

Os Revolucionários já estavam a par da situação que se passava no outro lado, por ter um dos membros que acompanhou a Robin, e o jornal que sempre chega a todos os lados graça a gaivota.

Sabo já estava preparado para ir visitar a tumba de Ace, o nosso adorável conhecido “Punhos de Fogos”. Antes de ir para a sua missão que designaram a segunda divisão, ele queria logo contar a outro que o irmão mais novo estava muito bem e que retornou com mais força; que só ia levar bastante tempo chegar à ilha onde encontra a sepultura, porque é muito longe onde se situa os Revolucionários.

Mas muitos desconhecem que são três irmãos.

Todos os dias, eles pensam nos seus bons e maus momentos que passaram, e no quanto sempre se preocupam uns com os outros — se um tivesse mal, o outro tentava sempre animar. Mesmo que a morte os separem, sempre saberão que estão ao lado deles. Mesmo não vendo os seus espíritos, ele queria muito encontrar os irmãos todos juntos, rindo e partilhando memórias.

Noites foram passando e cada vez mais Sabo estava perto do local onde encontraria o seu irmão descansando eternamente em paz, no lugar muito calmo que não havia nenhuma pessoa a habitar por ali. Por isso a ilha é desconhecida para a maioria das pessoas — menos o resto da tripulação do Barba Branca e do Ruivo, mas alguns membros da família do Ace sabia que ele se encontra lá.

O vento deste local estava dando boas vindas ao nosso Revolucionário Sabo que vinha acompanhado com Koala. A mesma decidiu ficar na entrada na ilha, porque queria deixar o seu companheiro a sós para se sentir mais a vontade em frente da tumba de Ace — assim o outro poderia desabafar a vontade sem se conter por causa dela estar ao lado dele.

Deu coragem ao mesmo quando saiu do barco e pôs-se a caminhar pela a trilha que o levava ao local.

 _— Cheguei, Ace! Me desculpe o tempo que levei para chegar aqui._ — pronunciou Sabo, nervoso, mesmo não estando à frente da pessoa viva e sorridente.

— _Eu sei que você está aí! Tu podes me ver e eu já não, mas sinto que você está ao meu lado._ — quem tivesse ali, o vendo conversar, acharia logo que era maluco e sem noção.

Mas estas palavras chegaram a Ace que se encontrava a descansar no seu sono profundo. Quando ouviu uma voz que chamou a sua atenção, despertou praticamente e ativou a sua alma para ir à parte de cima e ver quem era. Ao sair da sua sepultura, os seus olhos tiveram logo que fechar por já não estar acostumado com a luz do sol desde quando faleceu há dois anos. Surpreendeu-se com esta figura loira que é parecida com a miniatura de Sabo, quando tinha dez anos, mas ficou atento que ele dizia e tirou as suas dúvidas quando o outro falou as aquelas palavras...

— _Eu fui salvo naquele tempo pelo o pai de Luffy, no mar. Ele me resgatou e me tratou. Me desculpa por não ter aparecido nesses anos. Eu não tive coragem, mas sei que ia haver uma hora de eu aparecer._ — Sabo continuou o seu diálogo, e nas mãos deles está um jornal, uma garrafa e três copos.

— _Mas eu não vi aqui para contar isso, e sim contar as novidades. Você ficará muito contente, pois tem haver com o Luffy. Eu sinto culpado pelo o que aconteceu na guerra. Eu queria estar lá para ajudá-los. Não podemos voltar atrás já que não podemos fazer nada._

Ao ouvir isso, Ace ficou mais tranquilo por saber que Sabo esteve bem durante estes anos, mas curioso com a notícia que ele trazia do irmão mais novo, e com esperança de ver como ele estava — suas novas aventuras e as confusões que faz.

— _Ele e a sua tripulação ficaram separados por dois anos, tiveram treinando para ficar mais forte, para não ficarem naquela situação que passaram. Alguns dias chegou a hora de eles se reunirem. Conseguiram, só que houve uma confusão em Sabaody e eles não conseguiram ser discretos e os descobriram._ — mostrou primeiro o jornal a catacumba; ele mostrou todas as páginas, e depois deixou encostada nela para recordar naquele momento.

— _Eu quero que tudo corra bem; as aventuras dele mais os seus companheiros. Ele está com pessoas de confiança. Por isso, nós podemos estar mais descansados por ele ter pessoas que cuidam bem dele. Só conheço por agora a Robin, um dos seus companheiros._ — esclareceu, porque sabia que Ace pensa o mesmo. Resolveu abrir a garrafa, mas primeiro pôs os três copos próprios para aquela bebida em cima de um caixote de madeira.

— _Lembra-se daquele dia em que nós três nos tornamos irmãos? Eu nunca me esqueci. Todos os dias eu recordo daqueles momentos e de outros._ — relembrou, sorrindo por causa daqueles momentos que eles queriam que nunca acabasse.

Nosso adorável Ace queria poder responder tudo que o seu irmão estava dizendo — nenhum dos dois sabia que o Barba Branca estava ouvindo a conversa de dois irmãos mais velhos. Ele estava olhando para o seu filho encostado na sua sepultura, todo atento e feliz por alguém estar contando às novidades que nunca chega. Outros visitantes não vinham sempre, porque tem deveres que devem organizar. Como não quer ser um estorvo, a sua alma voltou para o seu caixão para deixar os irmãos à vontade.

Começou a servir os copos com a bebida igual à primeira que ambos experimentaram daquele dia, que roubaram da Dadan que ainda até hoje não sabe de nada disso.

Dadan também foi uma que sofreu com a perda de Ace, mas sabia muito bem quem mais ficou pior foi o próprio Luffy. Ela os considera seus filhos, porque os criou — eles deram muito trabalho para todos os bandidos dela, mas ficou contente com o retorno do seu precioso filho.

— _Hoje em diante somos irmãos! Quando formos para o mar, podemos nos separar, mas sempre vamos nos reencontrar e sempre vamos ser irmãos._ — ele recitou algumas mesmas palavras que Ace disse daquela época. Então encheu os copos e deixou a garrafa ao lado do caixote e perto das folhas de jornais.

Ambos sorriram, mas o tempo de ambos estava terminando. Apareceu Koala, chamando pelo o seu líder para irem embora por causa da missão que tem em Dressora.

— Chegou a hora de eu ir! Eu vou fazer uma missão, e quem sabe eu não encontro o Luffy. Eu prometo que vou voltar mais vezes para contar as novidades e beber. — se despediu; ele olhou para tumba de Barba Branca, pediu que tomasse conta de Ace e voltou de novo o seu olhar para a do Ace. O loiro sorriu porque sabia que outro ia gostar, então começou andar para o barco que se localizava na entrada.

— _Cuida-te e protege o nosso irmãozinho, Sabo._ — Ace falou pela primeira vez, vendo Sabo que estava andando. O loiro sentiu que ouviu uma voz atrás de si, então olhou para trás, porque sabia de quem era.

Nosso Revolucionário saiu da ilha, mais calmo e leve por ter cumprido um dos seus objetivos. Ele queria ter cumprido muito antes, mas sabe que em breve vai encontrar o seu adorável irmão a quem deseja proteger.

Os sentimentos de irmãos sempre vão estar presentes em quem está vivo e morto, porque eles nunca se esquecem daquilo que se tornaram graças ao que viveram juntos — todos os irmãos se preocupam pelos aqueles que gostam e nunca vão esquecer um do outro, pois a vida deles se tornaram importantes...

**Author's Note:**

> Até a próxima.


End file.
